Frozen 2
Frozen 2 (stylized as Frozen II) is an American computer-animated musical fantasy film in production by Walt Disney Animation Studios, and is the sequel to Frozen. The film features the returning voices of Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Jonathan Groff, Josh Gad, and Santino Fontana along with the new voices of Evan Rachel Wood and Sterling K. Brown. It was released by Walt Disney Pictures on November 22, 2019, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D formats. The first released teaser trailer and the first trailer have been dubbed into some languages, both by Disney Characters Voices International and independent local studios. English Title: Frozen II Release dates: * Philippines - November 20, 2019 * Canada - November 21, 2019 * Singapore - November 21, 2019 * USA - November 22, 2019 * UK - November 22, 2019 * Australia - November 28, 2019 * New Zealand - November 28, 2019 * South Africa - December 6, 2019 ‌Arabic Title: ملكة الثلج ۲ (The Snow Queen 2) ‌Release dates: * Middle East (Premiere) - November 21, 2019 * Lebanon - November 29, 2019 * Saudi Arabia - November 29, 2019 Albanian Title: Mbretëresha e Dëborës II (The Snow Queen 2) Release date: November 22, 2019 Armenian Title: Սառցե Սիրտը II (Icy Heart 2) Release date: November 28, 2019 Brazilian Portuguese Title: Frozen II ‌‌Release date: January 2, 2020 Dub studio: TV Group Digital Brasil/Visom Digital Editing studio: Diseño en Audio "DNA" Mixing studio: The Walt Disney Studios - Burbank, CA Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Bulgarian Title: Замръзналото Kралство II / Zamraznaloto Kralstvo 2 (Frozen Kingdom 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Canadian French Title: La Reine des Neiges II (The Snow Queen 2) ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 Cantonese Title: 魔雪奇緣 2 / Mo syut kei yun 2 (Enchanted Snow Tales 2) ‌Release date: November 23, 2019 Castilian Spanish Title: Frozen II Release date: November 22, 2019 Croatian Title: Snježno Kraljevstvo II (Snow Kingdom 2) Release date: November 21, 2019 End Credit Singers * Mucho Más Allá (Into the Unknown): David Bisbal Czech Title: Ledové Království II (Ice Kingdom 2) Release date: November 21,2019 Danish Title: Frost II (Frost 2) Release date: December 25, 2019 Dutch Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: November 20, 2019 Estonian Title: Lumekuninganna II: Elsa ja Anna uued seiklused (Snow Queen 2: Elsa & Anna's New Adventures) Release date: December 27, 2019 European French Title: La Reine des Neiges II (The Snow Queen 2) Release dates: * France - November 20, 2019 * Belgium - November 20, 2019 * Switzerland - November 20, 2019 Dub studio: Dubbing Brothers Translator and lyricist: Houria Belhadji Music director: Claude Lombard Mixing studio: Studios de Shepperton Aditional voices * Tom Trouffier * Magali Bonfils * Théo Dussoulié * François Delaive * Simon Volodine * Pierre Margot * Camille Timmerman * Coralie Thuilier * Virginie Caliari * Sergei Philippenko * Philippe Catoire Other info * Anaïs Delva, the voice of Elsa from the first movie, Frozen Fever and Olaf's Frozen Adventure, didn't return as Elsa in this movie. The reasons are unknown but it's speculated that it was because she appeared in a Snow Queen parody. European Portuguese Title: Frozen II - O Reino do Gelo (Frozen 2 – The Kingdom of Ice) ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 End Credit Singers * Muito Mais Além (Into the Unknown) - Fernando Daniel Finnish Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: December 25, 2019 Dub director and music director: Markus Bäckman Translator and lyricist: Marka Hartama Recording and editing: Kari Starck Singers Choir: * Katja Aakkula * Heljä Heikkinen * Marika Tuhkala * Eeppi Ursin * Jukka Nylund * Antti LJ Pääkkönen * Valtteri Turunen Additional voices * Vilppu Uusitalo * Petri Hanttu * Alissa Kovalainen * Antti LJ Pääkkönen * Hanna Mönkäre * Luca Elshout * Tom Pöysti * Pinja Hanski * Tarja Alexander * Markus Bäckman Flemish Title: Frozen II Release date: November 20, 2019 Dub director: Karina Mertens Translators and lyricists: * Anne Mie Gils * Marie Van den Bogaert Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. Additional voices * Cathy Petit * Dimitri Verhoeven * Andrés Vercoutere * Chantal Kashala * Gerdy Swennen * Karina Mertens * Lotte De Clerck * Rudi Giron * Tim Saey German Title: Die Eiskönigin II (The Ice Queen 2) Release dates: * Austria - November 20, 2019 * Germany - November 20, 2019 * Switzerland - November 20, 2019 * Switzerland - November 24, 2019 End Credit Singers * "Wo noch niemand war" (Into the Unknown): Mark Forster Greek Title: Ψυχρά κι Ανάποδα II / Psychrá ki Anápoda 2 (Cold & Upside 2) ‌Release date: November 28, 2019 ‌Hebrew Title: II לשבור את הקרח / Lishbor et ha’Kerakh 2 (Break the Ice 2) ‌Release date: December 5, 2019 Trailers Hindi Title: फ्रोज़न २/Phrozan 2 (Frozen 2) Release date: November 22, 2019 End Credit Singers * Anjaan jahaan (Into the Unknown): Nakul Abhyankar * Yaadon ki nadiya (All Is Found): Smita Malhotra * Main kho gaya hoon (Lost in the Woods): Nakul Abhyankar Hungarian Title: Jégvarázs II (Ice Magic 2) ‌Release date: (Premiere) November 21, 2019 Icelandic Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Italian Title: Frozen II - Il Segreto di Arendelle (Frozen 2 – The Secret of Arendelle) Release dates: * Italy - November 27, 2019 * Switzerland - December 13, 2019 End Credit Singers * Nell'ignoto (Into the Unknown): Giuliano Sangiorgi Japanese Title: アナと雪の女王2 / Ana to Yuki no Joō (Anna & the Snow Queen 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 End Credit Singers * イントゥ・ジ・アンノウン～心のままに (Into The Unknown): Nakamoto Mizuki Kazakh Title: Мұзды өлке II/Muzdy Ólke 2 (Frozen Kingdom 2) Korean Title: 겨울왕국 2 / Gyeoul Wangguk 2 (The Kingdom of Winter 2) ‌Release date: November 20, 2019 End Credit Singers *Into the Unknown: 김태연 / Kim Tae-yeon Latin Spanish Title: Frozen II Release date: * Mexico - November 22, 2019 * Chile - November 28, 2019 * Peru - November 28, 2019 * Venezuela - November 29, 2019 * Argentina - December 5, 2019 Dub studio: Taller Acústico S.C. D‌ub director: Pepe Toño Macías Made for: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. End Credit Singers *Mucho Más Allá (Into the Unknown): David Bisbal Latvian Title: Ledus Sirds II (Ice Heart 2) Release date: December 25, 2019 (?) Lithuanian Title: Ledo Šalis 2 (Ice country 2) Release date: *November 20, 2019 (Premiere) *December 25, 2019 *December 27, 2019 Malay Title: Frozen II ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 Norwegian Title: Frost II (Frost 2) ‌Release date: December 25, 2019 Persian Title: II سرمای خفته / Sarmaye Khofteh 2 (The Hidden Coldness 2) Polish Title: Kraina Lodu 2 (The Land of Ice 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Dub studio: SDI Media Polska Dub director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Musical director: Agnieszka Tomicka Lyricist: Michał Wojnarowski Production directors: * Romana Waliczek * Beata Jankowska Speaking parts mixer: Kinga Zuchowicz-Pinilla Songs mixers: * Agnieszka Tomicka * Mateusz Michniewicz Creative supervisor: Magdalena Dziemidowicz Made for: Disney Character Voices International Made in: June-October 2019 ‌Singers Some Things Never Change / To niezmienne jest choir * Katarzyna Mogielnicka * Pola Piłat * Aneta Figiel * Paulina Łaba * Anna Frankowska * Olga Szomańska * Marcin Mroziński * Kamil Bijoś * Kuba Jurzyk * Krzysztof Pietrzak Lost In The Woods / Którą wybrać z dróg choir: * Marcin Mroziński * Paweł Kubat Show Yourself / Pokaż się choir: * Edyta Krzemień * Aneta Figiel * Marta Florek * Anna Frankowska * Anita Steciuk * Izabela Ziółek Additional voices * Bożena Furczyk * Magdalena Herman-Urbańska * Klaudia Kuchtyk * Julia Łukowiak * Magdalena Osińska * Pola Piłat * Olga Szomańska * Klementyna Umer * Krzysztof Bartłomiejczyk * Jakub Gawlik * Mikołaj Klimek * Stefan Knothe * Jacek Król * Sebastian Machalski * Kamil Pruban * Jakub Strach * Jakub Szydłowski * Bartosz Wesołowski * Łukasz Węgrzynowski Other info * Previews of Into the Unknown and The Next Right Thing were added to singing dolls of Elsa and Anna respectively sung by the same singers but with different lyrics. The title lines are "W ten nieznany świat" instead of "Chcę uwierzyć snom" and "Lecz to ma sens" instead of "Już ty wiesz co". * In Agnieszka Tomicka's note, whose the musical director, Into the Unknown and Show Yourself had different titles than the ones from the end credits and soundtrack, signaling that they made them with different lyrics first and changed them later to the final versions. Putonghua Title: 冰雪奇緣2 / Bīng xuě qí yuán 2 (Magical Tales of Ice & Snow 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 End Credit Singers * 未知的真相 / Wèizhī De Zhēnxiàng (Into the Unknown): 聲入人心男團 / Super Vocal * 回忆之河 / Huíyì Zhī Hé (All Is Found): Gina Alice Romanian Title: Regatul de Gheață II (Kingdom of Ice 2) ‌Release date: November 22, 2019 Russian Title: Холодное Cердце II / Kholodnoe Serdtse 2 (Cold heart 2) ‌Release date: November 28, 2019 Sámi Title: Jikŋon 2 Release date: December, 2019 * First special Disney's official dub after Māori, Tahitian & Hawaiian for Moana. Serbian Title: Залеђено Краљевство II / Zaleđeno Kraljevstvo 2 (Frozen Kingdom 2) Release date: November 28, 2019 (Synchronized, Premiere) Slovak Title: Ľadové Kráľovstvo 2(Ice Kingdom) Release date: November 21, 2019 Slovene Title: Ledeno Kraljestvo 2 (Icy Kingdom) Release date: November 21, 2019 Swedish Title: Frost II (Frost 2) ‌Release date: December 25, 2019 ‌Taiwanese Mandarin Title: '' 冰雪奇緣 2 / Bīng xuě qí yuán 2'' (Magical Tales of Ice & Snow 2) ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 Tamil Title: ஃப்ரோஸன் 2/Ḥprōsaṉ 2 (Frozen 2) Release date: November, 2019 Other info * It's the first film from the Frozen franchise to be dubbed into Tamil. Telugu Title: ఫ్రోజెన్ 2/Phrōjen 2 (Frozen 2) Release date: November, 2019 Other info * It's the first film from the Frozen franchise to be dubbed into Telugu. Thai Title: Frozen II:ผจญภัยแดนคำสาปราชินีหิมะ / Phajon phaiden khamsa prachini hima (Frozen 2: Adventure of the Curse of the Snow Queen) Release date: November 21, 2019 Turkish Title: Karlar Ülkesi II (The land of Snow 2) Release date: November 20, 2019 Ukrainian Title: Крижане Cерце II / Kryzhane Sertse 2 (Icy Heart 2) ‌Release date: November 21, 2019 Vietnamese Title: Frozen II: Nữ Hoàng Băng Giá II (Frozen 2: Ice Queen 2) Release date: November 22, 2019 Other info * Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh replaced Đoàn Khánh Ái and Dương Hoàng Yến as Elsa because Disney wants one voice for speaking and singing and dubbers must use Southern Vietnamese accent, while Dương Hoàng Yến was only the singing voice and speaks Northern Vietnamese and Đoàn Khánh Ái has already been replaced by Tiêu Châu Như Quỳnh in Ralph Breaks the Internet. fa: Frozen 2 Category:Movies Category:2010's Dubs Category:Frozen Films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:2010's films Category:2010's Latin Spanish Dubs Category:2010's Italian Dubs Category:2010's German Dubs Category:English dubbing Category:English dubs Category:Arabic dubs Category:Arabic dubbing Category:Brazilian Portuguese dubbing Category:Brazilian Portuguese dubs Category:Bulgarian dubbing Category:Bulgarian dubs Category:Canadian French dubbing Category:Canadian French dubs Category:European French dubbing Category:European French dubs Category:European Portuguese dubbing Category:European Portuguese dubs Category:Cantonese dubs Category:Cantonese dubbing Category:Spanish dubs Category:Castilian Spanish dubs Category:Castilian Spanish dubbing Category:Latin Spanish dubbing Category:Latin Spanish dubs Category:Croatian dubbing Category:Croatian dubs Category:Czech dubbing Category:Czech dubs Category:Dutch dubbing Category:Dutch dubs Category:Finnish dubbing Category:Finnish dubs Category:Flemish dubbing Category:Flemish dubs Category:German dubs Category:German dubbing Category:Greek dubs Category:Greek dubbing Category:Hebrew dubs Category:Hebrew dubbing Category:Hindi dubs Category:Hindi dubbing Category:Icelandic dubbing Category:Icelandic dubs Category:Italian dubs Category:Italian dubbing Category:Japanese dubs Category:Japanese dubbing Category:Kazakh dubs Category:Korean dubs Category:Lithuanian dubbing Category:Lithuanian dubs Category:Malay dubs Category:Malay dubbing Category:Norwegian dubbing Category:Norwegian dubs Category:Persian dubs Category:Polish dubbing Category:Polish dubs Category:Putonghua dubs Category:Putonghua dubbing Category:Romanian dubbing Category:Romanian dubs Category:Russian dubs Category:Russian dubbing Category:Sámi Dubs Category:Sámi Dubbing Category:Serbian dubbing Category:Serbian dubs Category:Slovak dubbing Category:Slovak dubs Category:Slovene dubbing Category:Slovene dubs Category:Swedish dubbing Category:Swedish dubs Category:Taiwanese Mandarin dubs Category:Mandarin dubs Category:Tamil Dubs Category:Tamil Dubbing Category:Telugu Dubbing Category:Telugu Dubs Category:Thai dubs Category:Thai dubbing Category:Turkish dubbing Category:Turkish dubs Category:Ukrainian dubbing Category:Ukrainian dubs Category:Vietnamese dubbing Category:Vietnamese dubs